


Tommy's Girlfriend

by lalalena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grumpy Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalena/pseuds/lalalena
Summary: His jaw ticked. “That shouldn’t matter. You don’t cheat on your boyfriend.”“He’s n-““You have to tell him. About us from the other night.” He said sternly, trying not to let the soft breeze in her frizzy hair distract him, the urge to grab it and put it behind her ears was strong.Oliver Queen meets a woman at a bar in Vegas and after a one night stand and doesn't expect to see her again, that is until she shows up to his little sister's wedding were she introduced as his best friend's, Tommy Merlyn's girlfriend.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well yet another story 'cause why not?

Oliver Queen sat at a bar in some casino in Las Vegas with a huff and ordered a whiskey and sipped from it while he stared at the countertop. This was his last stop before going home to Starling City for his little sister’s wedding – which was still had to believe – but he wanted to have one more night of fun before having to go back to his family. Ugh his family. His messed up family.

When he graduated high school, his parents threatened to cut him off if he didn’t go to college for a business degree to take over the family company after his that retired. So he went to college, flunked out, went to another college, dropped out, and another, he partied so much at that one he couldn’t remember why he did go there anymore, and then another before finally just barley graduating . His father was less than impressed when Oliver came home with more studying in women and partying and a bad attitude for leaning the family business. 

So he came back to Starling City to work under his father and learn the company so he could eventually take over although he never really cared so much about the company but eventually got a bit more respect for his father after learning the hard work it actually took to become a boss to hundreds of people.

Then his father died and after the funeral where Oliver shed but one tear, had to take over the company with his father’s long friend Walter Steel helping him along the way and then, after a long conversation with Moira, he took over as CEO and was able to grow up out of his childish attitude and become a man who had to take his job seriously as many people depended on it. But even though he tried to take his job seriously and even sometimes enjoyed the work, didn’t mean he couldn’t take a sabbatical. 

Sitting in an office all day long five to seven days a week took a tole on Oliver to the point where if he didn’t get out of Starling City immediately, he thought he was going to combust or suddenly die while sitting at his desk. So he took some time to travel around while he was on his sabbatical to try to figure out some things he felt missing in his life. Even though he knew he was ‘living the live’ with his job and being one of the most eligible bachelors available, he always felt as though something was missing in his life. He could never figure out what it was and he thought that if he took some time off of work and traveled a bit, he could find out more about himself. But it wasn’t working and now he had to go back home for his little sister’s wedding then back to work in the land of corporate assholes.

When he was in the airport a day ago, somewhere in the South of France, he saw a connecting flight to Las Vegas and thought what the heck, he could have fun for one more night before he had to go back to his family, so he took the extra night, his mother not so happy about that, and found himself sitting at some bar in a casino while people around him gambled and got drunk.

When he finished his first drink and ordered another, he felt someone sit down next to him in the only empty seat at the bar and they harshly threw something on the counter before the bartender came over.

“Give me the good stuff Carl.” Said the feminine voice next to him.

The bartended, Carl, made her a drink with an olive and smiled at her. “She giving you a hard time?” He asked.

Oliver eyes the women next to him as she took a large gulp of her martini and then another and another until it was gone and Carl handed the second one over to her he had already made.

“Yup.” She said, popping the ‘p’ and taking another large gulp of her drink. “She’s so frustrating. I come out here to see her and all she does is criticize me until my ears start bleeding. She’s still trying to convince me to move back here. Like I would want to come back to the magical land of drunksville and bad Elvis impersonators.”

“Your mother means well.” Carl said before walking away to make a drink for someone on the other end of the bar.

The women next to Oliver took another drink and he really looked at her for the first time. She was in a black button up tank top and skirt while her blond hair was in a high ponytail and her face already flushed red from the alcohol and Oliver couldn’t help but think that was one of the most beautiful women he has ever laid eyes on liked how wide and blue her eyes looked.

“What?” She asked in a harsh tone, eyeing him.

He hadn’t realized he was staring at her and didn’t know what to say under her fierce gaze. “Family problems.” He said lamely. “Can’t get approval from the parents no matter how hard you try.”

She snorted. “Yeah, I wish that was my problem.”

Oliver held up his glass to her. “Here’s to dysfunctional families?”

She smiled and Oliver was momentarily confounded by her beauty but when she clinked her glass against his, the trance was broken and she downed the rest of her martini.

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked.

She halfway turned to him and looked him up and down for a moment and he wondered what she was looking for. “Ok.”

Carl made them some new drinks and walked away again before giving Oliver a hard look. “You know him?” He asked, referring to Carl.

“Yeah, I’ve know him for years now. I used to do my homework here.” Her voice was quiet. “So,” She added quickly, “I’m here visiting my mother. What brings you to Sin City? Gambling? Boy’s trip? Getting eloped?”

“Business trip.” A lie.

She tilted her head up. “Ah, well, you know spending you time on The Strip isn’t always a good idea when you are on a business trip, especially if you are someone who pays for the sexy times. I have heard many stories of men and even women paying for sex and then after a terrible night of putting your junk in what could be filled with STD’s, they wake up to their wallet stolen and their laptops or sometimes they don’t even wake up. They were killed while naked in bed.”

Oliver took a sip of his drink, a smirk on his face. “It’s a good think I don’t have any plans to do that.”

“Well if you do decide to do that, be careful. Don’t want to be another statistic.” Her pony tail swung over her shoulder when she turned her head to look at the crowd around them and was distracted with how the dim lights made her hair a dark golden color and he had an urge to undo her hair and run his hand through it.

They continued to talk for a while and had a few more drinks and he saw the flush of red from her cheeks making its way down her chest. Oliver was impressed with her lung capacity and how much she could talk without taking a breath but he couldn’t help but smile at her when she started talking with her hands and even splashed some of her drink, both of them becoming more and more intoxicated.

Pride coursed through him when he made her smile and laugh, she even laughed at one of his lame pick-up lines that she begged him to say so she could judge them.

“That’ll never get you a woman in this city. You need to think of something cleverer.” She laughed.

“Nice shoes, wanna –“

“Nope. Don’t even finish that sentence. That is terrible.”

He chuckled. “It’s worked before!”

“Of course it’s worked before! I mean look at you! You are crazy hot. You could say the Gettysburg Address and any women would sleep with you.” She closed her mouth quickly, eyes wide and her embarrassment.

“So all I have to say is the Gettysburg Address and that would work on you?” he asked with clear intentions in his voice.

She sat up straight in her chair. “It might. Do you know binary code? Cause that would more than work.” She turned to Carl and ordered a few shots for the two of them and when he set them down on the counter, she handed him his and downed them one right after the other and Oliver was momentarily impressed. “Ok.” She jumped off her seat and grabbed her purse and Oliver was panicked that she was leaving; he didn’t want her to leave. “Let’s go.” She added and walked away towards the elevators.

Jumping out of his chair quickly, Oliver pulled out some bills and set it on the counter before following after her.

“I’m staying with my mother. I assume you have a room here?”

He pushed the button for the elevator. “Uh yeah.” He could already feel his pants tightening as he looked at her while other people came up behind them for the elevator.

When they got on and everyone pushed the button for their floor, they stood in silence while they stopped on many floors and people got off. When finally the last person got off on the floor below Oliver’s, the women grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her and kissed him. He didn’t hesitate to push her against the wall of the elevator and wrap his arms around her small frame. She tasted of the martini she was drinking and the Jose Cuervo they both took a shot of. Her lips were soft against his and her hands tangled in his hair and pulled as she pressed her body against his.

The elevator dinged and opened to his floor and her grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway to his room and fumbled with the door key before finally getting it and fell through the door as they reached for each other again and she put her hands under his shirt and felt his stomach. Her reached up to her hair and released it from the elastic and ran his hands through the soft stands.

“I assume there is a bed in this room.” She said against his lips.

He pulled her to the bed, still kissing her and gently laid her down but she sat up and reached for his shirt to take it off and then for her shirt and before he could help her, she threw it over her head and left her in her pink bra that he couldn’t help but admire and when she reached back for it and moved fast and hovered over her and kissed her while he reached behind to unclasp her bar leaving her bare to him.

He gave his attention to her breast with his hands and mouth and then they undressed each other in a haste and when her hovered over her, the foil packet already ripped open and thrown to the ground and looked into her eyes for any hesitation but then he wrapped her legs around his waist and he was sure.

&&&

Oliver woke up the next morning with a clam in his veins he hadn’t felt in a while and a pillow mark on his forehead from his deep sleep. He may have only gotten what felt like a few hours of sleep but it was the best sleep he has gotten in a while. Remember why he got so little sleep, the women he met at the bar last night, with his eyes still closed, he reached a hand over to her side of the bed and found… nothing. It was cold. He opened his eyes and sat up and found the bed empty with only an indent on the pillow. He got up and pulled on his boxes that lay on the other side of the room and went to the bathroom and found it empty also. He looked around and didn’t see any of her belongings in the room. She left when he was sleeping then, no note, no acknowledgment of their night together; nothing. A pang when through his chest. He didn’t even know her name and for some reason he was really disappointed about not seeing her again this morning. He at least wanted to have breakfast or a shower together and maybe get her number for when he was in Vegas again.

But she didn’t live in Las Vegas, he remembered. She was visiting her mom and he didn’t know where she was from. He felt bad he never asked her for her name so he could look her up but she never asked him for her name either so maybe he shouldn’t feel all too bad. But it still caused a frown on his face knowing he would never see her again. She was beautiful and when she talked, anyone could tell she was crazy smart and it didn’t leave his mind how she was last night when they fell into bed together.

“Oh well.” He said to the empty room.

It didn’t matter now. She was gone and he had to go back to his home town of Starling City for his little sister’s wedding. It would be better to move on and forget about it. After showering, packing up his suitcase, he made his way down to the lobby to get in a cab to the airport. While walking through the lobby towards the doors, he couldn’t help but keep his head on a swivel and look for a head of blond hair. His heart stared beating fast when he saw long way blond hair walking away but when a worker of the hotel called out to her and she turned around, it wasn’t her but an older women in a tight dress and tall heels. But it wasn’t her and he slowly walked to his cab and got in.

When he landed in Starling City’s airport, it was as though the exhaust filled air choked him and it took him a second to catch his breath. He checked his phone, Tommy was waiting for him at pick up where he made his way to.

“The prodigal son returns!” Tommy, a tall dark haired man says with a large smile on his face.

“Yeah sure.” Oliver said sarcastically but with a smile on his face as he hugs his best friend.

“Oh man it’s good to see you.” Oliver threw his luggage in the car and they got in and Tommy drove the streets of Starling City towards Oliver’s mom’s home. “Helping Thea with her wedding planning has been terrible. She’s not the bridezilla but your mom has to make sure everything is perfect for her little girl. Maybe now that you are here, she’ll focus on you more. She’s pissed by the way. You were supposed to come home two days ago”

“She’ll get over it.” He replied with no emption in his voice or face.

“Well she wants to have dinner tonight with everyone so you can’t get out of it.”

“Everyone? Including you father?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tommy continuously clutched the steering wheel. “Of course my father will be there. It’s his daughter getting married too you know.”

Another reason why Oliver’s family was messed up, Tommy – Oliver’s best friend since kindergarten – was also Thea’s brother – half-brother, like Oliver was Thea’s half-brother. When Oliver was only eight years old, his parents, Moria and Robert, where on the rocks in their marriage. They fought all the time and didn’t even try to hide it in front of Oliver and he knew there was a lot of infidelity between his parents. His dad always sleeping with the women form his company and his mom having a long time affair with Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy’s dad. Then one time, Moria got pregnant with Thea and knew she belonged to Malcolm and not Robert. But for some reason Robert and Moria never split up – it would look bad to the press after all – and Robert helped raise Thea as his own but so did Malcolm. Malcolm loved his daughter and didn’t seem to care the mother of his child was still married to another man but somehow they made it work even if there was fighting all the time. Thea grew up knowing Malcolm was her father and they got along well, better than Tommy ever got along with his father.

So it was a weird family for Oliver. His sister was also Tommy’s sister and they both loved her more than anything in the world. They helped take care of her and protect her and even scared away boys when she became a teenager.

“Right.” Oliver said. “How is daddy dearest?”

Just like Oliver and his father, Tommy and Malcolm never could seem to get along even from childhood and when Tommy’s mother died, Malcolm was even more standoffish with Tommy and never approved of Tommy’s life choices no matter how hard he tried. Tommy never made it seem liked he cared what his father thought; even Robert would treat him like his own son when he constantly stayed over. All Tommy would say was that as long as Malcolm loved Thea and treated her right, he would take the bitterness.

“Oh same as always. Trying to learn the company but never can seem to do anything right.”

“I feel you there.”

The two men talked and caught up before Tommy pulled up into the mansion’s long gravel drive way. As soon as Oliver stepped out of the car, Thea came running down the front steps.

“Ollie!” She yelled and threw herself into his arms for a hug. “I missed you! I’m so glad you are here!”

“Hey speedy.” He said with a tight hug and a soft smile for his sister. “I missed you too.”

“So that last time we talked, you were in Bali. What has happened to you since then?” She grabbed his elbow and lead him up the stairs into the mansion.

A woman with blond hair in a high pony tail flashed through his mind. “Nothing too much.”

“Oliver.” His mother said while descending the stairs from the second floor with a sense of poise. She gave him a hug and looked him over. “So glad you are finally here.”

“Hi mom. It’s good to see you too.”

“Oliver!” A man came walking in the room in a suit followed by another younger man. “It’s good to see you!” Malcolm shook Oliver’s hand.

“Hey man.” Roy said, Thea’s fiancé.

Roy was a quiet man and good for Thea, something Oliver had to come to terms with when he and Tommy tried to scare him away and Roy stood up for himself and said he loved Thea and would only go away if she told him to. He liked Roy, they got along well and he was glad Thea would have someone like him in her life.

“Come on, come one, let’s eat, I’m starving.” Thea said and lead them to the dining room.

Moira had grabbed Oliver’s elbow as he led her to her seat at the head of the table and helped her in the chair. “Where’s Walter?” He asked. Walter Steel was the man who took over the family company when Robert died was also Oliver’s step-father.

“He’s doing some last minute work before the long weekend.” Moira said.

They all fell into conversation and Thea kept talking about what the weekend would be like for them and that Olvier needed to get his tux fitted since he wasn’t here for the appointment and what time the ferry ride would be on Thursday to get to the island where the wedding would be held.

“That’s in two days Oliver. If you miss the ferry with the wedding party, I’m going to be pissed.”

“There are ferry’s everyday Thea. If I happen to miss the one on Thursday, I’ll get the one on Friday.”

“But I want to make sure you are on the one with me. Tommy’s already going to be on the one on Friday, I need at least one brother with me.” She pointed her fork at him.

“Why does Tommy get to come a day later and you are yelling at me for the Thursday one?”

“Because I know Tommy will show up and he’s waiting to come with his girlfriend.”

Oliver whipped his head to look at Tommy with wide eyes. “Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?”

Tommy squirmed in his seat, his eyes on his plate. “Uh, yeah I have a girlfriend.” He said very uncomfortably.

“Since when?” Wondering why his best friend hadn’t mentioned having someone in his life.

“Uh, it’s new.” He still didn’t look up from his plate as he shoved some potatoes in his mouth.

“She’s actually really cool.” Thea chimed in. “Really smart and funny and cute. Why too good for Tommy. Good sense in fashion too. You should marry her and then she can be my sister and we can borrow clothes. I think we are around the same size.” Thea’s eyes were glazed over. “I need a sister in my life. By the way.” She rounded on Oliver again. “Are you bringing a date?”

“No.” Again, his thoughts went to the blond woaen he had spent the night with the night before and wished he could’ve gotten her name.

Later that night, after dinner, Oliver and Tommy were sitting outside in the large backyard having a drink.

“So, you have a girlfriend huh? How did you two meet?” Oliver asked, curious who this woman was that could deal with someone like Tommy.

Tommy looked at his drink as he spoke. “Uh, she owns he own tech company and we hired her to help with some cyber security things and she and I spent some time together and got to talking and yeah.” He finished lamely.

Oliver eyed his best friend who continued to squirm in his seat. “What’s up with you?”

“What?” Tommy looked at him.

“What you start talking about this girl, you get all weird and uncomfortable. I have never seen you get like that when you talk about a girl. You are usually so sure.”

It was true. Tommy could be very cocky and sure of himself when he talked to a woman and Oliver had heard some foul things come out of Tommy’s mouth when talking about someone.

“I don’t know. It’s just new you know.” He shifted again.

“Either you really like this woman and she’s got you by the balls, or something is up. What is it?” He asked, suspicious.

“Nothing is up. I guess – maybe she does have me by the balls. I don’t know. She also hasn’t met my father yet so that’s nerve wracking beyond belief.”

“Well do you like her?”

“Uh yeah I do. She’s great.” Another uncomfortable shift in his seat.

“Who cares what your father thinks then.”

“I’m more worried she’ll meet him and run for the hills.”

“She won’t be able to run. We’ll be on an island. What’s her name anyway?”

Tommy looked out into the dark yard. “Felicity.”

&&&

Two days later and Oliver was making sure he had everything packed for the weekend. He has his tux fitting the day before and as soon as he got home, Rasia, the maid that’s been around forever, took the suit from him saying she was worried he would forget it or somehow rip it.

He was putting his body wash back in his bag when there was a knock on the bedroom door. When he opened it there stood a very large, dark skinned man with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for an Oliver Queen. He about this tall with the prettiest blue eyes. He permanently broods, is hard stubborn hard-ass and is the godfather to my daughter.”

Oliver smiled widely and rather for the man in a large bear hug. “I do not brood. It’s great to see you John.”

John Diggle smiled. “You do too and it’s great to see you too. How have you been?”

John Diggle has been working for the Queen family for a few years now as their security and bodyguard and has been the only person to knot put up with Oliver’s bullshit and they became quick friends and even brothers.

They exchanged some pleasantries about John’s wife. Lyla and their daughter, Sara while Oliver said what he had been up to.

“… And Lyla got another promotion at work and she loves it.”

Oliver looked down and pretended to check his suit case. Everyone always talked about work and how much they loved it while he didn’t do anything and he always wished he could have something like that that made him feel accomplished and go home with a feeling of a job well done. He was tired of doing nothing with his life and only going around the world, he felt as though he had seen everything, now he wanted something different, but didn’t know what that was.

“That’s great. So what are you doing here? Thea ask you to babysit me?”

John had made himself more than comfortable on a chair in the large bedroom.

“Your mother.” He said as though it was obvious.

“It’s not like I’m going to miss my little sister’s wedding.”

Sometimes it was annoying how little everyone seemed to think of him. That he couldn’t get anywhere on time or keep track of a suit by himself without losing it. He wished people thought more of him but he had no one to blame but himself. Growing up he was like that, couldn’t get anywhere on time, and couldn’t be trusted with anything such as a loaf of bread.

He zipped up his suitcase with a little more force than necessary. “Alright, let’s go.” They both walked out the door and to the waiting car. “I hate boats.”

The ferry ride wasn’t anything to write home about and Oliver stayed away from the edge. He hated boats and even water and knew it was because of that time on his father’s yacht when they went through a bad storm when he was a kid and thought they wouldn’t make it. They made it to the island, another thing Oliver wasn’t a big fan of and checked into their rooms. The rooms where large with floor to ceiling windows and slide doors that lead to the beach. Oliver could see miles and miles of ocean from his room and he closed the curtains before making his way out.

He walked around the resort where everyone was staying. The island itself was very much like Sandals or Barbados. There were a few small towns tourists could go to and shop. There were festivals all year round and jungles to explore and waterfalls to jump into and many other activities to do such as snorkeling, parasailing, golfing and diving. There was palmtrees everywhere and those who worked at the resort carrying drinks and food to those on the beach and it was bright, very bright. It was a nice place, a place Thea would definitely get married at and where others would have their honeymoon.

There was nothing really for him to do today, there would be the rehearsal and dinner tomorrow and Moria and Thea where making sure everything was going well for the weekend. So Oliver roamed around and found a little tiki bar on the beach and ordered a drink. He wished Tommy were with him so they could have more time together and even John was making all the arrangements for security for the wedding day and making sure to paparazzi could get any photos. So it was just him to enjoy his fruity drink when a women in a very small bikini came up to him.

“Hey.” She said in a flirty voice.

He looked at her quickly but then looked out to the beach. “Hi.”

“Do you wanna buy me a drink?” She asked.

“Sorry but no thanks.” He sipped on his straw.

The women scoffed and stomped off. Sure, she was hot but ever since that night with the blond women, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He even pleasured himself in the shower every day since then to her and continued to wish he got her name and number. That women didn’t do anything for him. He looked around the beach and the other women, some with men and others with their friends. Nothing. Usually he would have jumped at the opportunity to buy that women a drink and take her back to his room or any other women on this beach but he didn’t feel like it now. All he wanted was to know the mysterious woman’s name.

&&&

After a night of tossing and turning, hearing the waves crash on the shore and having dreams of being back on a yacht and being sucked into the water, Oliver finally decided to get out of bed. He put on some running shoes and clothes and went for a run avoiding the beach after his dreams and because he didn’t want sand in his shoes. He ran all the way to one of the town close by and decided to walk around and see what was there until he could remember his dreams but then ran back, pushing himself to exhaustion.

He got back to his room, showered and put on some nice clothes although Thea or his mother would make him change later and went to find Diggle, Walter and Roy talking over breakfast. Oliver joined in but after a while, Diggle and Walter were called off to help with some things or another. Roy and Oliver went to an arcade near the lobby of the resort and spent some time there as Roy was just waiting for instructions as for what to do otherwise staying out of the way.

Finally it was almost lunch and he got word that Tommy and his girlfriend where now in the island but getting settled into their room. Oliver made his way over and knocked on the door and Tommy opened it.

“Hey!” He smiled and stepped aside to let Oliver in.

“I’m glad you are here. I don’t know why it was a big deal I get here yesterday when the wedding isn’t even till Sunday. Who gets married on a Sunday anyway? I’m bored out of my mind.” He looked around the room. “So where is she?” Oliver was a bit impatient to meet this woman.

Tommy was finishing buttoning up his shirt. “She’s in the shower. We got sprayed by water on the ferry and got soaking wet.”

Oliver cringed but laughed and then Roy came knocking on the door.

“It’s almost lunch time.” He said to them.

“Alright.” Oliver responded then looked at Tommy. “Meet you guys there.”

Tommy nodded absentmindedly while trying to fit the last button through the hole.

Roy and Oliver made their way to the large tent where they were setting up for lunch. This lunch was for the wedding party and the family while Oliver would have to mingle with a lot more people later at the rehearsal dinner tonight. They sat around talking while waiting for the rest and Malcolm wondering where Tommy was when they finally could be seen walking toward them

Oliver eyed the woman he was with but she was too far away but her blond hair shown brightly in the midday sun while her sundress blew in the slight breeze. They were talking about something and Oliver could tell that Tommy was stiff in his posture when he put his hand on her back.

Walter said something to Oliver and looked away from the two to respond when Tommy and Felicity finally made it to the table.

“Everyone.” Tommy said to the table. “This is Felicity.”

Oliver looked to the two and his heart went to his stomach when he saw her. It was the woman from the other night.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver’s heart went to his stomach as her stared dumbfounded at the woman next to Tommy, his best friend. The woman he slept with four nights ago was his best friend’s girlfriend. Suddenly he was angry, really angry. At himself and at her. This woman had a boyfriend and cheated on him? She cheated on Tommy with him! He felt terrible for Tommy and ashamed of himself. But he didn’t know she was with anyone let alone Tommy. She should be the guilty one not him.

“… and you’ve met Thea and Roy. And this is Oliver, the one I kept telling you about.”

He say her eyes go wide slightly then back to normal as she smiled at him and reached across the table to shake his hand, which he responded automatically.

Tommy helped her into her seat across from him. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Tommy has told me so much about you.” She said with a smile.

He wasn’t sure what to say to her, she obviously remembered him but was pretending she didn’t know him, which was partially true.

“It’s good to meet the woman Tommy is with.” He said stupidly.

“Felicity Smoak.” Walter said to her. “You worked for Queen Consolidated correct? In the IT department a few years ago.”

Oliver’s eyes whipped to her. She had worked at QC? Where was he when she was there? He knew he wouldn’t have remembered her if he ever saw her working there. Granted he never really went down to the lower floors under the main offices where.

Malcolm jumped into the conversation and Oliver was grateful. Malcolm kept questioning her about her life and job to which she responded easily but kept eyeing him and Tommy and Tommy would only give her a halfhearted but encouraging smile.

“So Tommy tells me you own your own small company, is that right?” Malcolm asks.

Felicity reached a hand out to put on a very uncomfortable Tommy’s shoulder. “Yes, I have my own start up in cyber technology. Smoak Technologies. That’s why I left QC a few years back. ”

“And where did you go to school?”

“MIT, with a duel master’s in computer sciences and cyber security.” She replied, ready for his questions.

Malcolm raised both eyebrows. “Impressive.”

“She even graduated from MIT when she was only nineteen too.” Tommy said with a smile and Oliver had to look away at the proud look on Tommy’s face.

Malcolm looked even more impressed. “Well, you sure are different from the other’s he’s chosen.”

“Dad.” Tommy said in a stern but unsure voice as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s good you have someone to challenge you for once and a hard worker. Are you a hard worker?” He asked Felicity.

“Yes sir.” She sat up straighter.

“See Thomas, hold on to this one.” Malcolm said with his approval.

Oliver stood up quickly. “Excuse me.” And walked away from the table while everyone stared at him.

How dare she pretended as though she never slept with him less than a week ago and then come to an island for a wedding with her boyfriend. He felt sick and like he needed to throw up he was ashamed of himself and mad at her. He needed to tell Tommy. He had to tell Tommy otherwise what kind of friend would he be? Tommy would understand, he had to. Oliver didn’t know this woman was in a relationship when she was the one who initiated their night together. He felt sick but at the same time was happy he could see her again and actually knew her name. Felicity. Happiness. Ironic.

He stayed away for the rest of the day, unable to face Tommy until his mother came looking for him and told him to change for yet another dinner with the family, weddings seemed to be only about lunches and dinner. He still stayed away and sat at the other end of the table but couldn’t help but watch Felicity as she continued to smile at those around her as they talked and asked her questions. Her smile was bright and her eyes lit up when someone, most of the time Tommy, made her laugh or when she moved and the sun shone off her hair that made it look like it was spun with gold. He watched as she would move closer to Tommy and grab his bicep or hand whenever Malcolm would say something and felt a pang of jealousy course through him when they touched.

When the night was over, Tommy help Felicity out of her chair and started to walk back to their room before they were stopped by Tommy’s grandmother who insisted Tommy walk her back to her room. Before Tommy could protest, Felicity held up her phone.

“That’s ok. I should check up on work anyway.” She smiled when Tommy kissed her on the cheek and walked away dialing a number.

Oliver followed after her ten minutes later knowing Tommy would be stuck with his grandmother while she talked her ear off for another twenty minutes. He walked the paved sidewalk towards the little house complex where Tommy and her shared a room and found her walking back up the beach towards him. She carried her shoes in her hand while digging her feet in the sand as she walked whit her head down but when she looked up and stopped upon seeing him standing there but continued towards him.

“Hello.” She said with a shy smile.

Oliver shoved his hand in the pockets of his pants. “We need to talk.”

Her smile fell from her face. “Yeah. Look, Tommy and I –“

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. You cheated on my best friend who is practically my brother and you did it with me!”

She crossed her arms in front of her, her shoes digging into her arms. “To be fair, I didn’t know who you were that night.”

His jaw ticked. “That shouldn’t matter. You don’t cheat on your boyfriend.”

“He’s n-“

“You have to tell him. About us from the other night.” He said sternly, trying not to let the soft breeze in her frizzy hair distract him, the urge to grab it and put it behind her ears was strong.

Arms falling to her side, she said. “Fine but not until we get back to Starling City. His little sister is getting married and I don’t want to ruin this weekend for him. I want him to be able to enjoy it. But I’ll tell him. I promise. And I’ll make sure to tell him you didn’t know.”

“Good.” He turned and walked away from her, unable to look into her large blue eyes, afraid he would kiss her lips he had been dreaming about for the last few days.

&&&

He woke the next morning to Tommy slamming on his door yelling at him to get up. For a moment he thought that maybe Felicity did tell Tommy and now he was here to get a punch in. But when Oliver opened the door, Tommy had a huge smile on his face.

“Get up.” He said too cheerfully.

Oliver rubbed his eyes. “Why?”

“We are going parasailing!” His smile got wider.

“What?” He asked, still half asleep.

“We are going parasailing. I have a whole day planned and you are coming with us.” His eyes twinkled.

“Us?” Oliver walked back into his room and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge while Tommy followed him in.

“Me and Felicity of course. Parasailing and then snorkeling with a picnic and Felicity will probably nap after all that then she’ll need time to get ready and then rehearsal and dinner.”

“That sounds exhausting.” He fell backwards on his bed, not wanting to spend the day with Felicity and Tommy.

“Well too bad. Get dressed!”

Fifteen minutes later, Tommy and Oliver made their way back to his room to get a sleepy Felicity who was chugging down some coffee. Oliver looked around the room and saw both of their things spread across the room while Felicity’s makeup sat on a vanity, the king size bed in the middle of the room was rumpled from their sleep and Oliver looked away quickly not wanting to see where they slept together. He looked at her when she grabbed one of the cups of coffee from Tommy they picked up on their way here, she was wearing a bright pink swim suit cover up that just reached her thighs with her still frizzy hair pulled into a pony tail, her face bare and fresh.

“Thank you for the coffee. Let’s go parasailing!” She said with false enthusiasm.

They made their way to the beach in silence while Tommy continued to talk about how excited he was, Oliver making sure to keep his distance from the blond.

Tommy jumped on the boat and held his hand out for Felicity to take and Oliver hesitantly steeped on, trying not to let his fear show to the others. Thea and Roy joined them with smiles and the driver of the boat made their way out in the ocean while the guy told them how the parasailing was going to go. Thea and Roy went first while Thea screamed with joy and then it was Felicity and Tommy’s turn. Felicity took off her pink cover up to revel a coral blue bikini underneath and the tight grip that Oliver had on his seat tightened upon seeing her lightly tanned skin against the color. The got strapped in and she grabbed Tommy’s hand tightly and the wind took them up, even he could see the large smile on both of their face as she turned around and looked at the view around her and smiling at Tommy.

After more turns with the other four, they finally talked Oliver into trying it as he had continued to refuse to go up in the air right above the ocean.

“I’ll do it with you. I am now an expert at it.” Felicity said, her cover up still thrown to the side. “Come on, it’ll be fun. If you fall into the water, well I know how to swim.”

Oliver eyes the large kite and looked back to a smiling Felicity and felt a smile tugging at his lips and heard himself agreeing before he could turn it down, he found he didn’t want to say no to her.

“Alright but if I do fall into the water and get eaten by a shark, you have to come save me.” He joked but then stopped when he did think about how many sharks were in the ocean.

The man strapped them both in the harnesses and the wind caught bringing them up into the air. Oliver’s breath caught in his lungs and without thinking his hand went to grab Felicity’s who also reached for him after a little squeal that made his groin twitch after remembering a similar sound like that from their night together. He looked around at the view and saw water going on and on for mile and the other way was the island where they stayed and he could see tiny dots of people on the beach. Then they got back to the boat, Felicity had to unhook her hand form his as he still gripped tight but his face was flushed with the wind and when he looked over to her, pieces of hair had fallen out of her elastic band, framing her face, her eyes twinkling and face flushed also, another view he remembers.

“So how was it?” She asked.

“It was actually really cool, thanks for doing it with me.” He replied with a smile.

They took their seats, falling into conversation with Thea and Roy and Tommy wrapped his arm around Felicity and smiled at each other as she rested the hand that held Oliver’s onto Tommy’s thigh. Oliver clenched and unclenched his hand.

The boat took them around the ocean some more while the man could clean up the parasailing kite and explain how they would be able to snorkel off of the boat. Felicity and Tommy suited up with goggles and swim fins and jumped into the water. Oliver watched their outlines under the water as they swam. Thea and Roy went after them, Oliver refusing to go this time. Not wanting to go under the water. When they got back up and dried off, lunch was ready for them as the boat floated on the water.

Felicity dried off and covered herself up again and sat next to Oliver while the rest of the party went into conversation about the fish they say.

“You don’t like water do you?” Felicity asked.

Oliver took a small bite of his sandwich, not really hungry. “What makes you say that?”

“You seem to be on edge and when you got on the boat, you practically made divots in your seat and you didn’t want to snorkel.”

“Yeah, it’s not my favorite thing. I prefer solid land.”

“Well thanks for coming along anyway. I know you don’t really want to be around me buy Tommy has been looking forward to spending time with you since you both are so busy with work.” She said, taking a large drink of her water. “So what do you like to do?”

“What” He asked with a furrowed brow.

“You don’t like boats or water. So what do you like to do? Tommy says you like archery.” She tilted her head at him.

“I uh, I don’t really know.” He answered truthfully. “I do like archery.”

He was a bit taken aback. No one has really asked what he likes and he has never given in much thought.

“How do you like work?” She asked, trying to have a conversation with him.

“It’s fine. A lot more hard work than my father ever made it out to be. But it’s good, I have a lot of help from Walter.” He looked over the water and then back to her. “You worked at Queen Consolidated?”

She nodded her head while chewing from the sandwich she took a bit of. “Yep. Your father actually hired me out of college but after a few years of fixing computers and saving up my money, I decided to leave the nest and open my own company. I’ve been doing it for a year now and I am really enjoying it.”

“So you are the competition for me huh?” He said with a smile.

“Oh no. Queen Consolidated does different things than what I do. But maybe in a few years when I can branch out of cyber security I can buy out QC and hire you to sort my mail and take my calls.” She laughed. “I’m sure my lady employees and even some male employees would be more than happy to watch you give them their mail and fetch coffee for everyone.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, my mom would be thrilled that my father’s legacy would be bought out and I would be the mail man.”

“There is nothing wrong with being a mailman. I had a great mailman growing up. He was really nice and in the summer I would give him free lemonade from my lemonade stand. It’s a dignified job. You have the responsibility of handling the bills.”

He smiled at her some more. “Well, let me know when you re hiring.” He joked and she smiled.

After a while, the boat took them back to the island and made their way back to their rooms.

“Ugh. Roy and I have to get ready. The relatives are going to start showing up soon.” Thea said.

Felicity stretched her arms over her head with a yawn. “Yeah, I need a nap. Tommy woke me up at the ass crack of dawn after keeping me up till the middle of the night.” She closed her mouth in a tight line, a flush creeping up her lightly sunburned face.

“Ok, I don’t need to know about your guy’s sex life. Bye!” Thea grabbed Roy’s hand and bounced away.

Oliver looked at the ground. So after his talk with Felicity about her having to tell Tommy about the other day, she was still able to have a night with him.

“Alright.” Tommy said, “We’ll see you at the rehearsal?” He asked Oliver.

“Yeah, see you there.” He said and watched as Tommy wrapped her arms around Felicity’s shoulders and lead her back to their room. He said something to her and she threw he head back in laughter.

The rehearsal went fast and while everyone was mingling, he tried to avoid the two the Tommy kept coming over to him with Felicity on his arm and tried to talk to him and she continued to pretend nothing was going on between them and that everything was fine between her and Tommy. But Oliver had a hard time looking at Tommy.

Felicity clutched Tommy’s elbow looking as though she didn’t want him to leave her alone with anyone she didn’t know. But Tommy never left her by herself, probably not wanting to be left alone with any of his family members either. She seemed fall into easy conversation with anyone Tommy introduced her to and even got into a deep conversation with Walter and someone from Tommy’s work. When Malcolm came up to them, Tommy stiffened and stood up straighter but Felicity put a reassuring hand on her back and would rub small circles and she steered the conversation away from Tommy but Malcolm was more interested in her work and brain then giving Tommy a hard time.

It was a bit hard to watch the two together as they smiled and laughed and touched and Oliver, although he had a nice day with them, needed to stay away for the night.

&&&

The morning of the wedding started early for Oliver. He got up and decided to go for a run to work out his frustrations and ran the few miles into the small town. It was a bit annoying having to pretend everything was ok in front of Tommy when he knew that would change after tomorrow. Would Tommy hate him? Would he and Felicity break up? Would she even tell him what they did a week ago?

He ran into a cute little street and a flash of blond caught his eye and when he looked over, he saw Felicity bent over a bicycle looking frustrated.

He was about to turn and jog away from her but then she made a groan in frustration and found himself bounding toward her.

“Hey.” He said.

She jumped in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes before relaxing and standing up straight. “Oh, hey.”

He pointed to the bike. “Are you having trouble?”

She held her hands out that had black streaks on it. “The chain in broken and I can’t get it back on. Stupid old bike.”

“Here, let me help.” He knelt down as she moved out of the way and put the chain back on after a minuet. “There. Good as new.” He stood up and smiled at her. “Where did you get a bike anyway?”

She grabbed the handles and started walking down the street next to Oliver. “From the little store next to the resort. You can rent them for the day and thank you.”

“No problem.” He said nodding his head. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Tommy snores loudly and my curling iron broke so I needed to get a new one for today.” She pointed at the bag in the front basket of the bike. She stopped in front of a coffee shop. “I’m going to get some coffee. Would you like one? Or some water? Since you were on a run and coffee dehydrates you and you should drink a lot of water after running and sweating, which it looks like you are sweating a lot.” She shut her mouth quickly. “Anyway. Coffee?”

“Yeah, coffee sounds good.”

Oliver held the door open for Felicity as she walked in the store and they both got some coffee and in an awkward silence then walked back out and Felicity grabbed her bike with one hand and drank from her coffee cup as the continued to walk back to the resort.

They walked in more silence and he watched Felicity as she looked out to the ocean.

“It’s pretty cool huh? It’s as though we are in a tropical place and not a ferry ride ways away from Starling City. Like we are out of the country.” She smiled at the ocean. “Tommy tells me you took some time off work to travel around the world, that’s pretty cool. Or was it really a business trip?” She eyes him jokingly, knowing when they met in Vegas and he said he was on a business trip was actually a lie.

“Yeah, well I needed some time away from work.”

“Well,” She said, waiting. “Where did you go?”

“France and some other places.” He looked at her. “Have you been out of the country?”

“I went to London in college but that’s really it. I would really like to go to New Zealand though.”

“Why New Zealand?” He asked, curious.

“That’s where they filmed Lord of the Rings. I want to go to Hobbiton and see Bag-End and where Frodo and Bilbo lived.”

“Lord of the Rings?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “So you are a nerd?”

“Hey!” She exclaimed but then added normally. “Ok yeah. I like Lord of the Rings and Marvel. I have a huge crush on Captain America, I would totally marry him and have all his super soldier serum babies. What about you? Do you like Lord of the Rings or Marvel superhero movies?”

“I never could get into that kind of stuff. Superhero movies are just nonrealistic and I’ve never seen any of those movies.” He watched her unimpressed face, then added. “I guess I watched Pokémon growing up. I kind of always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer.”

“Hopefully not like Ash, He wasn’t the best trainer. He just kept his Pokémon in their homes and called them when he needed to. He never even won against any gym battles but somehow he always got a badge.” She watched a car drive by them, the resort was in view by now. “Pokémon. We’ll add that to the list.”

“The list?”

“The list of things Oliver Queen likes.”

He paused for a moment before quickly catching up with her as she continued to walk. She was keeping track of things that he liked, the thought made his chest well up with something he didn’t want to acknowledge.

“What else is on the list that you have come up with?”

“Let’s see. Archery, Pokémon, motorcycles –“

“Motorcycles? How do you know I like motorcycles?”

They made it back to the little building where Felicity had rented the bike from and the started walking towards their rooms; Felicity’s bad swinging in her hand.

“Tommy told me you two used to work on bikes growing up.”

“Tommy talks a lot.” He said, noting that she has repeated things that Tommy has told her about him.

“Well, he loves you. He talks about you all the time.”

Anger swelled up in him. “How can you do this?” He all but yelled and watched her face go wide. “How can you pretend that nothing happened? You have going around acting like nothing is wrong when it is! You cheated on him! You cheated on my best friend with me! Now I have to act like nothing happened and I feel like shit because of it. And you just go on with your relationship with him like you didn’t have sex with me a week ago. How can you do that to Tommy? He is a good guy and he doesn’t deserve that from you or from me! How can you do that to him?”

She took a second to respond. “There are things you don’t understand about my relationship with Tommy.”

He threw his arms out. “What? Are you guys in an open relationship or something?”

“No we are not in an open relationship and it’s none of your business. I told you I will tell him but after this weekend.”

“Hey!”

They both turned to see Tommy jogging up to them, his hair wild after sleeping on it all night and a bright smile on his face as though he was happy to see the two of them.

“Hey.” He said again when he caught up to them. “Did you get your straighter? Awesome.” He looked to Oliver. “Your mother is looking for you. We need to get ready for pictures soon.”

“Right.” He said avoiding Tommy’s eyes. “I’ll see you shortly.” And walked away leaving the two to look after him.

He got back to his room, showered and put on his suit then with a huff made his way to Tommy and Felicity’s room but Tommy was already making his way out of the room and on the little sidewalk.

“Well don’t you clean up nice.” Tommy joked.

“You don’t look too bad yourself. She not coming along?” He nodded at the door.

They started walking down to where the rest of the wedding party and family were standing.

“No, she’s getting ready. Claims she doesn’t need to be there for pictures. And she has a ridiculous amount of hair to curl so that’ll take until the wedding. Hey, I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to you. How do you like her?”

Oliver stared straight ahead and asked. “Like who?”

“Felicity. Do you like Felicity?”

“She’s cool. Seems smart.”

Tommy spun around and started walking backward while talking. “Yeah but do you like her? It’s important that you like her.”

“Why is it important?” He reached out and grabbed Tommy’s arm to help him avoid hitting a trashcan.

“It just is. So, do you like her?” Replied Tommy, facing forward now.

“Yeah. She seems good for you.” Oliver replied, going over to his mother who straightened his tie, not wanting to talk about Felicity anymore.

The wedding went by without a hitch. Oliver sat in the front row with his mother and Walter while Felicity sat right next to him with Tommy on her other side. Thea looked beautiful and Roy teared up while she walked down the island with Malcolm. Now they were at the reception, dinner already served and the daughter/ father dance was a while ago. People were enjoying themselves while mingling and eating cake and drinking.

Oliver was trying to avoid any extended family and business men at the bar, he was now on his third scotch of the night as he watched people dance. He saw Tommy dancing with the little flower girl and found Felicity looking uncomfortable talking to some guy and Oliver, with alcohol coursing through his veins, felt an anger in him and found himself walking over to them.

“… it’s an Audi and I was wondering if you would like to –“

“Hey.” Oliver interrupted.

Felicity smiled upon seeing him, relief showing in her face. “Hey.”

“Sorry to interrupt Max.” He said to the man who was just talking. “But if I remember correctly Felicity promised me a dance, so if you’ll excuse us.” And he lead Felicity to the dance floor when a slow song started. He rested his hands on her hips while she wrapped her hand around his neck.

“Thanks for saving me.” She said.

“No problem. Max is a dick.” He looked over her head; not wanting to look at her but could feel her eyes on him. “Sorry I yelled earlier.”

“Don’t worry. I deserved it.”

He finally looked at her. “You know, I kept thinking about why you left that night. Why you didn’t stick around. Thought maybe you had a bad time or I don’t know but I kept wondering and now I know. It was because you had a boyfriend.”

“Oliver.” She breathed.

“You know what I don’t get? Is how you could do that to Tommy. How you could knowingly do something like that to a great man who seems to be in love with you.”

“Tommy’s not in love with me.” She said surly.

“I should be the one to tell him. I think it would be better to come from me. He’s my best friend, and I should tell him. I have to at least do that for him. I’ll still wait until after tomorrow but I want to tell him.”

“Ok, you tell him.”

“It’s unfair. How beautiful you look tonight.”

She looked into his eyes with a question behind them.

“It’s also completely unfair that you are here with Tommy when I feel as though you should be here with me instead.”

“Oliver-“

“I should go.” He turned around quickly and walked off the dance floor and outside in the ocean filled air and around the corner away from everyone but when he heard heels on the floor, he turned around to find Felicity running after him. “What?”

She huffed out a breath. “Look. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in a position like this where you have to keep a secret from Tommy but please don’t – I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night.” He stepped toward her.

“That was only a week ago.”

“Yeah but there was something about you that. I looked for you when I had to leave the hotel and I kept wishing I got your name and number. I wanted to take you to breakfast and learn more about you and maybe we could meet up again sometime. And then you showed up and you looked so beautiful in your sundress walking in the sand and I felt happy. And then seeing Max talk to you and you looked so uncomfortable, I just – It’s not fair you are with Tommy. I wish you didn’t meet him first and I wish I would have gone down the few floors when I was training at Queen Consolidated so I could have met you and it drives me nuts that Tommy got to you first.”

She stepped towards him as he took another towards him. He lifted a hand to her face and gently touched her smooth cheek. “It’s not fair.” He said and leaned towards her as he leaned up and their lips met and suddenly Oliver was overtaken by her and tightly wrapped both arms around her waist as he back her up against the wall as she dragged her hands through his hair.

He pulled away quickly. “Shit. What the hell are we doing?”

“Oliver, it’s fine.”

“No! It’s not! How can you say that? This time I knew you were with Tommy and I just couldn’t not kiss you. I have to go. I have to – I have go.” He walked away, needing time to think about everything, needing to get away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, was brunch with Thea’s and Roy’s family. Oliver went out of obligation and was relieved to see Felicity was not there alongside Tommy, who was in conversation with Walter, as far away as he could get form his father who sat on the other end of the table.

Tommy, with the permanent smile on his face, look to Oliver. “Aye! There he is. Where did you go last night? You missed the Macarena.” Tommy asked.

Oliver sat down in the only chair available, next to Tommy. “I didn’t feel well. Had to go lie down.” He lied, avoiding his eye.

“You feel better now then?” Tommy asked and continued when Oliver nodded. “Cool. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to catch a ride with me and Felicity back on the Ferry. I brought my car and we have room. Otherwise,” He added quickly seeing Oliver about to protest. “you’ll have to go back with your mother and Walter. At least if you come with us, you can avoid everyone.”

_They aren’t the ones I’m trying to avoid._ Oliver thought grumpily. Why was Tommy so keen on putting him and Felicity together anyway? He always made sure Felicity say next to Oliver at dinner or even in the pew and then he always stood around Oliver, with Felicity. He must really be trying to get Oliver to like his girlfriend. _It’s working a little too well._

“Sure.” He replied to Tommy, he might as well be around her while he can because after today, he won’t see her again when he tells Tommy the truth and then he can be around the happy, smiley Tommy before Tommy punched him in the face. “Where is she anyway?”

Tommy stuffed some eggs into his mouth and chewed as Oliver played with the food on his plate. “She wanted to lay on the beach for a bit and get her stuff together. She has a lot of shoes.”

After saying his goodbyes to all of his distant relatives, Oliver packed up his belongings and met Tommy and Felicity at his car. Oliver slowed when he saw her. So far, he had only seen her dressed up and in a skirt or dresses, the day of the wedding, she was wearing another floral sundress as they walked back to the resort. But now she wore shorts and an MIT t-shirt with converse and her hair was pulled in a messy bun, product still in it from last night; she looked beautiful and relaxed. She smiled at Tommy as he loaded her luggage in the truck and his heart lurched at the sight of her.

“Hey.” He said walking up to them and putting his bag in the truck.

“Good morning.” Felicity said.

He stood near her and realized how short she was without her heels. With heels, she just reached his chin but without, she faced his chest and he had the strong urge to surround her small frame. He looked at her face and saw it was free of any makeup and the bright lipstick he had seen her wear everyday now and saw she had small freckles on her nose and cheeks. She looked young and innocent and then she smiled at him, he had to look away with a grumbled good morning back to her and jumped in the back seat of the car.

They got on the ferry and Oliver stayed seated in the car, not wanting to go walking around the large boat or to the rails where Felicity said she wanted to go and Tommy walked her over there. When Oliver watched them walked back to the car right before docking, he saw them laughing but not touching as they walked back. They had about a foot of distance between the two no hand holding, Tommy didn’t put his arm around her and she didn’t grab his elbow. He was again grateful for the lack of PDA from them and wondered if it had to do with Felicity. He hadn’t seen them kiss once the entire weekend, sure Tommy kissed her on the cheek a few times or Felicity did, but they never kissed. He wondered if Felicity didn’t like public displayed of affection or she had some guilt in her from being with Oliver. Whatever the reason, Oliver was glad for it.

When they finally made it back on land – Oliver talking very little and listening to Felicity ramble about work and some new technology coming out from some man named Palmer she seemed to idolize while Tommy asked questions and nodded along - Tommy dropped Oliver off at his apartment.

“It was really nice meeting you Oliver.” Felicity said from the front seat of the car. “I hope we can see each other again soon.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys later. Thanks for the ride.”

“Have fun back at work tomorrow! Try not to lose the company.” Tommy joked while starting to drive away.

&&&

The next week for Oliver was busy. He had to make sure he was all caught up on his work from when he was gone and had meetings after meetings with investors, the board and his hand cramped from how many times he wrote his signature. He had spent his little down time looking up Felicity Smoak and learned more about her.

There were multiple articles about her ranging from when she was in elementary school to a more recent one. The oldest one was a young Felicity at Space Camp in a blue jumpsuit with a large smile on her face in zero gravity. The article read they she had won a trip to Space Camp after a science fair project she had won. Another article was in a local Nevada newspaper about how she had won the states Mathletics competition three years in a row in high school with a quote from her. ‘I would have gone for the champion four years in a row but freshman aren’t allowed to compete.’ The article continued on saying she would go MIT for the next four years as one of the youngest to attend. The newest article had a picture of a more recent Felicity and talked about her achievements in school and her hope for her new business. Smoak Technologies.

She was smart. And like Thea said, way out of Tommy’s league. Why out of Oliver’s league too.

Oliver had yet to talk to Tommy since they have been back due to work but also because Oliver was chicken. He was afraid of how angry Tommy would be and if he would lose him as a friend. He was also worried about Felicity. Yes, she was the one who decided to sleep with another man while in a relationship while he didn’t know, but he felt a need to protect her too. He didn’t want Tommy to be angry at her and see their seemingly happy relationship to blow up. He like Felicity. He had started to develop feelings for her and it wasn’t fair to anyone. But he needed to tell Tommy, it was the right thing to do. The guilt was eating him alive. He could keep a secret like this from his best friend.

So, after some texts back and forth, the two men decided to get together Friday night for pizza, beer and some Call of Duty. Now Oliver stood at Tommy’s door and knocked. Tommy answered with his phone to his ear and a grin on his face.

Her stepped aside to let Oliver in and closed the door. “You enjoy your couch potato night. I’ll see you tomorrow? Ok bye.” He hung up and looked to Oliver. “Felicity. She says she’s going to sit on her couch all night and binge watch some TV show. She calls it her Couch Potato Night. Pizza is already here, you want a beer?” He asked, grabbing two from the fridge and sitting on the couch.

Oliver followed and took a large gulp of his drink, leaving the pizza sit, he didn’t think his stomach could take food at the moment.

“How uh… how is everything with you two?” Oliver asked.

“It’s good. Oh hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with us tomorrow night.”

“Uh, I don’t know. I’m not big on being the third wheel.” Oliver started fidgeting, he needed to get this over with.

“You won’t be the third wheel, you –“

“Tommy I need to tell you something.” He interrupted.

“Uh, ok.” He set his pizza down.

“About Felicity… and me.” Oliver stood up and started pacing Tommy’s living room. “I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to get it out ok? Felicity and I slept together. Now before you say anything just hear me out. We met a few weeks ago, in Vegas at a bar and got to talking and drinking a lot and the next thing I knew, we were in my hotel room and… and then yeah. But you have to know that I didn’t know who she was and she said she didn’t know who I was either but anyway, I didn’t know you two were together and she never mentioned a boyfriend. If she had, I – well I don’t know. I have slept with women in relationships before but that’s not the point. If I knew she was with you, I wouldn’t have slept with her. But I did and then I thought I’d never see her again, I didn’t know her name of have her number. I wanted to know, though. I wanted to take her to breakfast or something – anyway.

“I thought I ‘d never see her again but then she showed up to Thea’s wedding with you and I didn’t know what to do. I talked to her that night and I was just so angry at her for sleeping with me when you two were together and I told her she had to tell you but then she said she’d wait until after the wedding. Then I said I thought I should tell you and wait until after the wedding and that’s why I didn’t tell you sooner. And then I was too chicken to tell you but I’m telling you now. But please don’t be mad at me or her. Punch me in the face if you want.

Actually you should punch me in the face because I kissed her! The night of the wedding and I have no excuse there! Before I didn’t know and when I kissed her I knew you guys were together and I’m a jerk and an asshole and deserve a punch in the face.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for Tommy to hit him.

“I know you guys slept together.” Tommy said, from the couch.

Oliver opened his eyes and saw no anger in Tommy’s face. “What?” He asked, shocked.

“I know you two slept together. She told me.” He said as though it was obvious.

“What? When?”

“Friday night after you two talked.”

“She told you Friday? But then…” He was confused. If she told him the night they got on the island, why didn’t Tommy say anything or punch Oliver or do anything. And why were they still talking making plans for the weekend?

Tommy sighed. “Oliver, I have to tell you something now.”

Oliver sat down, still very confused. “Ok?”

“Felicity and I aren’t together.”

“You guys broke up? That night? Then went the entire weekend acting like everything was fine. Jeez, I’m so sorry Tommy. I never meant for this to happen.”

“No Oliver. We didn’t break up because we were never together.” Tommy looked bashful.

Oliver was really confused now as he looked at Tommy. “What?”

“She was never my girlfriend. She’s my friend. I asked her to go to the wedding with me as my date and then she met Thea and somehow it seemed as though she was my girlfriend and -“

“Why?” Oliver asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I don’t know. My father has been giving me a hard time about every aspect of my life and I thought if I brought her along as my date or girlfriend, he would back off a bit and I knew she could stand her ground against Malcolm. She agreed to it because she is a good friend.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was going to tell you but then Thea said I was bringing my girlfriend in front of my father and I couldn’t say anything then. And then I was too ashamed at the situation to tell you the truth. But no, she’s not my girlfriend just my good friend I did meet when we hired her.”

“I – I was terrible to her the whole weekend because I thought she cheated on you. I was so angry at her the whole time. I felt terrible.” Oliver said. “She let me yell at her and she didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah.” Tommy looked ashamed. “She’s way too good of a friend and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner but I just felt bad about the entire thing. I was actually talking you up to her.”

Oliver gave Tommy a look. “What?”

“I thought maybe you two would be good together and I was hoping you would meet her this weekend and take a liking to her so you could ask her out sometime.” He shrugged. “She could put you in your place when you needed it.”

“You thought – you were trying to set us up?”

“Well… yeah.”

“And how… how would that have worked when everyone things she’s your girlfriend? Were you two going to ‘break up’ and then I would look like the jerk for taking your girl from you?”

“Ok, so I didn’t figure out the logistics of it all!” He threw his hands up in surrender but then a smile spread on his face. “So you do like her don’t you?”

“Huh?”

“You like Felicity. You can tell me. You just said you wanted to take her out for breakfast after your one-night-stand and you don’t do that. You kissed her when you thought I was with her! You like her!”

“I don’t – I don’t know. Maybe. God, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologies dude. I was trying to talk you up but then you yelled at her all weekend and now I look like an idiot for saying how awesome you are.”

Oliver seemed to realize something. “That’s why you always made sure she and I sat next to each other or tried to talk and get me around her all the time.”

“Yup. And then I saw you two walking back from the town together and it just made my heart so happy.” He patted his chest where his heart lay in a mocking way.

“She probably hates me now.” Oliver looked at the ground.

“No she doesn’t. She knew why you were so angry. Actually she says she had a really nice time with you when you weren’t yelling at her. She enjoyed parasailing with you anyway. And thanks by the way for feeling as though you had to tell me. You are a good friend and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It was stupid. Now.” He smiled again. “Do you want to come along with us tomorrow? Maybe you could actually start wooing her now.”

“I’ll let you know. I need to… process I think.”

Oliver did not go and meet them the next day but instead stayed home to think about what he could do. He didn’t leave a good impression on Felicity after their weekend together but in his defense he thought she was cheating on Tommy but now that he knew the truth, he had let whatever feeling he had been feeling about her surface.

He had never really been in love. He never cared to find love and the thought of spending your entire life with one person was terrifying. He had been in a few very short relationships growing up and more recently. But whenever the lady said she had strong feeling for him, he ran. After high school, his most serious girlfriend suggested they move in together and it scared him so much he left the country without telling her. Suffice to say, the outcome of that didn’t end well.

But now, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling about the blond woman who has taken over every thought he has had since seeing her that first time in Vegas. He had done one night stands before but he was the one who usually left before they woke up and when he found her gone, no matter how hard he tried to seem as though it was no big deal, he was disappointed. He wanted to take her to breakfast, learn her name and see if she wanted to get together again sometime. Then she showed up in, the wind blowing her hair around looking beautiful again but this time he was angry after finding out she was with Tommy. He tried to stomp down his own feelings for her besides the anger. He could feel anything for this woman, she was with his best friend and then she cheated on him. But then they got to spend some time together and she would smile at him and started putting together a list of things he liked and his heart seemed to beat faster. He could have feelings for this woman, even after kissing her. Then there was something about the fact that even after the anger from Oliver, she still kept the secret for Tommy and something about that made Oliver like her more; she stuck up and put up with him and even Malcolm all for Tommy.

But now, he knew it wasn’t real. She wasn’t with Tommy and she never cheated on him with Oliver. They were only friends and even Tommy was trying to set them up in hoped that they would click and Oliver knew she was a woman to put him in his place when he would need it. But he felt a bit ashamed to just go out with her and Tommy as though nothing had happened during the weekend; he wanted to try to make it up to her.

At first he sent her some pink flowers that reminded him of her to her office with a note that said ‘I’m Sorry for Yelling – Oliver’. The next set of flowers were colorful daisies with another note that read, ‘You are a good friend. I hope you can forgive me – Oliver’. Then the next set were dyed red, white, and blue flowers but instead of a note, included a small poster of Captain America in hopes she would get a kick out of that.

That was a week-long of sending flowers and then one day when he got to his office in the morning, there was a box on his desk. When he looked at who it was from – ‘Felicity Smoak’ – he ribbed the box open and laughed, a real laugh. Inside was a baseball hat just like the one Ash wears in Pokémon, a pokeball and inside a small stuffed Pikachu and under all that the Lord of the Rings movies along with three other movies named The Hobbit, Oliver vaguely remembers hearing about. There was a note on the bottom with what must be her handwriting.

‘My home smells wonderful and the poster of Captain America that hangs on my ceiling above my bed in a nice view before falling asleep.

I hope you enjoy these movies and actually watch them.

Don’t be fooled, the Pikachu in the Pokeball is not actually real.’

‘- Felicity’

‘P.S. Do you think you could send chocolates next time? Anything with coconut or caramel is good. J

Oliver stared at the little smiley face she drew. Oh, he would send chocolates for sure.

‘I’m mildly upset that the Pikachu is not real. I won’t be able to become the greatest Pokémon trainer there ever was.

I am hoping that you will watch the movies with me so you can explain to me why it revolves around a piece of jewelry and why the guy from Harry Potter is in this one too.

I hope you enjoy the chocolates.

  * Oliver Queen, Pokémon Trainer.’



‘Mr. Queen,

That is not Dumbledore from Harry Potter, that is Gandalf the Grey and yes, he too, is wizard. You must watch the movies to understand why it revolves around a ring, of course there is more to the movies besides the ring. Like a love story between an Elf and a Dwarf. I would love to watch the movies with you sometime.

Did you buy out all the chocolate in the city? I think I broke my back trying to lug it to my car. I will be set or the rest of my life with type two diabetes, thank you.

  * Felicity Smoak, Elf of the Woodland Realms’



Oliver stared at the letter from Felicity. They had been going back and forth with letters and flirting and now Oliver wanted to take another step.

The next thing he sent her was not a letter but a list.

Things Oliver Queen likes:

Archery, Motorcycles, Pokémon, Omelets, the color green, spending time with Thea, Felicity Smoak.

He sent the lest to her and waited for a reply… that didn’t come. After a week went by without any word or letters from Felicity, he thought he had officially messed up any chance he may have had with her. Maybe it was too bold to write that, to add her name to a list of things he liked. At the time, he thought it was clever but without word from her, he worried. He would pace in his office and pick up the phone and go to dial her office number before slamming the phone down. He wouldn’t bother her if she didn’t want to be bothered but he couldn’t help it when he sent one more bouquet of flowers with one small note. The flowers, just a few roses and the note that read: ‘Verdant? Friday at 8? – Oliver’. It wasn’t much but he wasn’t sure what to say in the small note.

All day Friday, he was a nervous wreck. He couldn’t focus at work and his assistant had to call his name multiple times before he finally heard. When he got home from work, he stood in front of his closet for a long time trying to figure out what he could wear to Verdant and decided on a red plaid shirt with his brown leather jacket and jeans; casual. He made his way to the club with her hands gripping the steering wheel.

He was worried that she wouldn’t show up to the club. He still hadn’t heard anything from her and wondered what he would do if she didn’t show up. If she didn’t show, he would leave her alone like she wanted. She probably didn’t want anything to do with him after the way he treated her at Thea’s wedding weekend. And if she did show, well he would figure out what to do when he got there.

For a Friday night, the place hadn’t yet filled up like it would as the hours went by but Oliver parked his car and the bouncer let him in right away, it was his place after all. Those who were already there stopped him and tried to talk to him as he made his way through the dance floor while rubbing his fingers together, nervous. He stopped to politely talk to an old high school friend but wasn’t paying attention at all as his head was on a swivel looking for Felicity. He finally got away from the guy and tried to avoid everyone else, a few called his name but he still walked out, avoiding the dancing bodies and getting anything spilled on him.

When he got free of the dance floor, he saw her sitting at the bar, her back to him and the dance floor. She didn’t look around but sipped on her drink as Oliver slid into the seat next to her and ordered a drink from the bartender.

He took a sip and looked over at her as she stared ahead. “I have a dysfunctional family, you know? My little sister has a different father than I do and her other half-brother is my best friend to the point where he is my brother. Growing up we have always had each other’s back, always looked out for each other. He would stay with us during the summers to get away from his father and be able to spend time around his little sister. If he got in a fight at school, I would be there to back him up. I would do anything for him; he’s a good friend and a better man.”

She looked over at him and smiled. “Sounds like you really love him.”

“I do.” He nodded. “And when I think someone has treated him with anything less than respect, I – well, I do what I think I need to. Even when I don’t know the entire story.”

“You have to do what you think is best.”

He turned his entire body to face her on his seat. “Felicity, I’m sorry about the way I acted the other weekend. Please understand that I was only trying to protect Tommy. I thought – I thought that –“

“You don’t need to apologize, Oliver. You were only doing what any normal person would have done. You thought I was cheating on Tommy and I would have acted the same why if I were you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

He looked at her, her hair was in loose waves and she wore black skinny jeans with a black tank top with cutouts in the front with a dark blue leather jacket and he couldn’t help but smile at their leather jackets.

“You were only being a good friend to Tommy and anyone who can take my yelling at them and still go along with Tommy’s weirdness, is a good person.” He took a deep breath. “I was hoping we could start over.”

She smiled at him. “I would like that.”

He stuck his hand out. “My name is Oliver Queen.”

She took his hand. “Felicity Smoak… and I have no boyfirnd.”

Oliver smiled when he heard a yell not far from them and looked over to see Tommy walking toward them with his arms in the air and a grin on his face.

“Heeeey!” He exclaimed throwing an arm around either one of them. “Would you look at this! My best friend and my girlfriend getting along and making sex eyes at each other. I couldn’t be happier.”

“Hi Tommy.” Felicity chuckled. “You’re drunk.”

“I sure am.” He laughed. “Hey, so my father is hosting this party in a few weeks and I was wondering if you could come with me again? Maybe we could say we are engaged?”

Oliver took Tommy’s arm off his shoulders and stood up. “Sorry Tommy but I don’t think that’s going to work.” He held a hand out to Felicity. “Would you like to get something to eat?”

“I would love to.” She took his hand and stood up. “Sorry Tommy, but I’m going to have to officially break up with you.”

Tommy stumbled back and put his hands over his heart. “You wound me Smoak.”

“Goodbye Tommy.” Oliver said and pulled Felicity out the door where they would be able to talk and laugh and get to know each other.


End file.
